(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, an image which is developed by a toner is transferred on a recording medium. For example, in a continuous image forming apparatus, a long recording medium is applied, and there is some cases in which a recording medium on which an image is formed is sequentially wound and contained in a layer shape on a circumferential surface of a winding roller.